Nocturne Oasis ?
Summary This is a complicated Level where a single mistake could make it impossible to complete. You have no dragons and it's completed entirely through merges. There are three Mystic Cloud islands, each requiring multiple Mystic Cloud Keys to fully unlock. Most of the land is dead or unavailable and you have very limited resources. Walkthrough Most of the moves in this Level must be done in exactly the right way and right order, otherwise it becomes impossible to complete. Many people have to try this more than once to complete it correctly. Read the directions carefully and plan your moves out ahead of time. * Move the Skull to the second open space on the far left island (counting from the top, along the edge of the island) in a four-way merge. * Move the Skull to the top free space in another four-way merge (If a combo wasn’t triggered). * Repeat this process on the opposite island. * Use the Skull and Bones to create five-way merges on each island. * Move one Fruit Tree Seed to the bottom free space on the middle island, then another to the top free space. * Merge the seven Skulls. * Use one Fruit Tree Sapling to free the other two at the top of right island, then repeat on the left. * Create two more Fruit Tree Saplings by merging Fruit Tree Seeds or letting them grow. * Merge the three Young Fruit Trees into a Small Fruit Tree to unlock the Mystic Cloud on the right. * Move or open the Ordinary Treasure Chest (these can be merged later, but are not required to free the other chests). * Move the Leaf of a Fruit Tree to that space, triggering a combo and giving you another Young Fruit Tree. * Use a Life Flower to unlock the left Mystic Cloud, then move or open the Ordinary Treasure Chest. * Use ONE Leaf of a Fruit Tree to create a four-way merge. Creating a five-way merge with both leaves will prevent you from earning the first Goal Star. * Merge the three Leaves of a Fruit Tree to earn the first Goal Star. * Use the Dragon Tree Leaves to create two three-way merges on the center island. These must be done vertically, not horizontally. * Place a Fruit Tree Sapling in the top left corner to create another Young Fruit Tree. * Merge the three Young Fruit Trees, then merge that Small Fruit Tree with the other two. * Use the Grapes to unlock the Mystic Cloud on the left and the Grape Tree to unlock the Mystic Cloud on the right. * Tap the two Cloudy Summits to create Rain Clouds. * Tap the Rain Clouds to make them rain. Do this six times to earn the second Goal Star. * Merge Rain Puddles into three Fledgling Puddles, then into a Level 3 Puddle. * Use the Level 3 Puddle as the Mystic Cloud Key on the center island. * Merge the three Dragon Tree Saplings, but do not let the Sprouting Dragon Tree land in the space above the Puddle. * Move the Sprouting Dragon Tree to the space on the right in the cross shape of healed land, creating a four-way merge. (This could then trigger a 4x combo, healing the left half of the island, but it may need to be done manually.) * If the combo was not triggered, move the Sprouting Dragon Tree to the space in between the other two. * Merge the three Young Dragon Trees, then merge with the other two Vermillion Dragon Trees. * Use the resulting Nice Dragon Tree as the next Mystic Cloud Key. * Create a Glowing Life Flower with the Life Flower Sprouts and Pink or Blue Life Flowers to unlock the next segment of the Mystic Cloud. * After using the Glowing Life Flower, use the Skull to unlock the next section. * Activate the Furious Life Orb and Wondrous Life Orb to heal the rest of the land (which earns the third Goal Star). * Merge or open your chests and collect all the rewards, then merge the three Destroyed Gaia Statues to complete the Level. Category:Level Category:Secret Level